Life Before
by nesy
Summary: What would have happened if circumstances had been different by the time they discovered they were witches? What happened exactly between Prue, Phoebe and Roger? Set before season 1. No magic, at least for the moment.


CHAPTER ONE

The clock rang seven o'clock on Monday morning with the same   
horrible sound as ever, but Prue barely heard it. As she clicked the   
clock's bottom to make it stop, the smile she had been wearing all   
night returned to her face. Her eyes hadn't stopped gleaming. It was   
early in the morning, she hadn't slept at all and she had to go to   
work, but nothing mattered. Everything was wonderful. She didn't   
feel tired; actually, she hadn't felt less tired for all her life.   
She doubted she had even closed her eyes that night.   
She had spent most of Sunday night with Roger. He'd invited her   
to dinner. An expensive restaurant, but she was already used to   
that: Roger always took her to expensive places.   
He looked so fine. Prue hadn't seen him as beautiful as he had   
been before. After their exquisite dinner, they went for a walk in   
one of the gardens of the city, which was lovelier under the night's   
sky, starry and clear. He had his arm around her van. How much he   
knew her. She loved that pretty much than the expensive dinner.   
Everything had been so wonderful, she couldn't think of any time she   
had been happier. The whole world seemed to have turned to her. She   
loved Roger. And when her life couldn't go better… it went better.   
When she was entranced thinking about all this, she saw Roger   
bend down on one knee, and, before she could just believe what was   
about to happen, he got out of his pocket the most beautiful ring   
she had ever seen. It was just as if one of the stars of the night   
had come to be there, ready for the moment handed it to her.   
"Prue, you don't know how difficult it is for me to find the   
right words to say. I just don't have everything I would like for   
you. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met, you deserve   
everything in the world, and there's no one as beautiful as you are.   
Prue, will you marry me?   
  
   
  
Lying in bed,it all came back to her-he had actually proposed!! The man she loved had gone down on his knees and asked her to marry him. There was no other answer than yes in her mouth,a big,fat YES!!!!   
The only thing that worried Prue now,was how to explain to Piper that she was moving out of the Manor-that meant that Piper had to take care of Grams all by her self...which she probably wouldnt complain about. Prue knew Piper;she was a sweetie. Never the word noin her mouth.   
And then there was Phoebe...what to say; Prue knew that Phoebe would be happy about Prue moving out,the two of them didnt exactly have the most perfect sister-relationship in the world. And no matter how hard she tried,Prue couldnt get rid of the nagging feeling she had about Phoebe always trying to come on to Roger. She was always so flirtatious when he was around.   
No worries today,Prue thought,stepping out of bed,she only had time to take a quick shower,otherwise she would be late for work.   
The small museum she worked in,wanst the kind of job she wanted,but yesterday she had applied for a better one at Bucklands-a big auctionhouse downtown,so she was really hoping she would get that job. At least it was better payed...   
When Prue came down in the kitchen,she saw Phoebe sitting alone by the table,sipping a cup of coffee. Not the greatest start on the day Prue thought. She smiled firmly to Phoebe,who just stared at her and continued reading the morning paper. NicePrue said to herself.   
You guys,do you know what just happened to me?? Piper came running into the kitchen with the biggest smile Prue had ever seen.

Prue smiled back at Piper and said:

"Whatever, it's not better than mine".

"Then I go first" Piper said excitedly "I've just got a job in the Quake".

Phoebe turned in her chair, smiling at Piper. She got up and both Prue and her hugged Piper.

"That's wonderful!"

"Well, Prue, what's yours?" Piper asked.

Both girls were staring at her, but Phoebe had clearly lost interest in the conversation as soon as it turned up to Prue.

"Roger asked me to marry him yesterday night".

Piper's eyes and mouth opened widely and she forgot about the Quake.

"Prue, that's… Oh… I…I'm so happy for you! What did you say?"

"I said YES! Could I say anything else?"

Piper was as happy as if it had been her who had been proposed. However, Phoebe had got interested again, but she didn't show any sign of the joy shared by her sisters. She was staring coldly at Prue and she just said:

"Congratulations"

"Thanks" Prue replied, without paying any attention to Phoebe. If she wanted to be upset, that was her problem Now, at least, she knew Roger wasn't for her.

...Phoebe sat alone in a small cafè in Haight Ashbury later that day. She had been going around the city all day-thinking about the proposal. She had never intended to seem interested in that suck up Roger, but now that Prue thought so...well, it was the same for her. She knew that she had seemed a little too cold this morning, after all, she didnt wanna take the joy and happiness away from Prue. But every time Roger had actually come on to Phoebe, she had rejected him. Every time. She was sick of the fact that he had proposed to Prue, but clearly seemed more interested in her. Jerk!

Phoebe stood up and was heading for the door when she bumped into a familiar face : Roger!

"Hey Phoebs,what are you doing here?" he asked, smiling slowly.

" I was actually heading home" she answered, without looking at him.

"Come on,have a coffee with me. My treat"

"Watch it Phoebe, this is not a good idea", she thought for herself. Loud she said "OK".

She and Roger had a good time, despite the fact that Phoebe couldnt help but feel that this whole thing was wrong. He told her jokes, they laughed and she was just in the middle of a giggle when the doorbell rang. And in walked Prue...

'Did you tell Prue you'd be here?' Phoebe asked. Her giggle had faded away. Roger didn't answer and he gave half a smile, a guilty smile.

'But…' Phoebe complained. She didn't finish, though, because Prue had just seen them.

'Hi Roger' she kissed him 'and friend' she added coldly.

'Hi' Phoebe answered.

Prue sat down beside Roger. She stared at Phoebe. If a look could kill, Phoebe would have been dead at once.

'I was about to go home' Phoebe said, picking up her things.

'I'm sure you were'.

'He entered when I was leaving, Prue, I swear.'

Prue didn't answer. Roger was hugging her. Phoebe looked at him for some help, but he would dare say nothing.

'Tell her, please'.

'Tell her what?' Roger asked, innocently.

Phoebe couldn't believe what she had just heard. She felt anger rising and just went away.

She walked down the street. She couldn't believe Prue was so stupid to marry that rubbish… She didn't know even how she could have fallen in love with him… She had to admit that he could be funny, interesting and even seem intelligent. But she couldn't imagine that Prue had never seen the other side. The one that flirted with her little sister all the time. Very funny, but a complete jerk, and it was really easy to see. Well, probably it was because she was that little sister. Maybe she, Phoebe, would learn someday to ignore him and ignore the temptation of being kind (and just kind) to him. She didn't know how much time she would stand that situation. And she wouldn't be able, and she knew that, she wouldn't be able to see Prue marrying him, and the idea he wouldn't even then leave her alone. The whole thing sucked.

   While she got home, a new idea had bloomed in her head….


End file.
